Between Us
by FreedomWriter1115
Summary: My name is Derek Venturi. I am a senior in high school and will be graduating soon. I have the most amazing girlfriend but nobody knows."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

A/N: I have written LWD stories before but I haven't in awhile. Written in Derek's POV

The sound of Casey's screaming filled the house that Saturday morning. "DEREK, WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard as I looked to the kitchen from my chair in the living room. I had finished Casey's favorite kind of cereal before she had woken up. She came storming through the swinging door and started going on and on about having my own cereal and all that as I nodded my head, not wanting to look away from the hockey game that was unfolding on the screen right in front of him.

Finally her tirade was over and she went back to looking for a healthy breakfast.

After the game I went off to my room to relax and listen to some music.

A Saturday and I was still at home I thought as I stared at the ceiling as I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in," I said sitting up, knowing who it was. "Hey baby," Casey's sweet voice greeted me as she came into my room and shut the door behind her. "Hey beautiful," I answered as I stood and wrapped my arms around her waist as her arms made their way around my neck and her lips found mine and I kissed her back.

We broke away and she placed her forehead against mine and I stared into her eyes. "You did awesome this morning," I commented as she blushed. "I try," she said as she smiled one of her amazing smiles. I slowly lead her over to my bed and lay her down and lay next to her. I love just staring into her eyes and kissing her cheeks and watching them get pink and then a smile spread across her face. Within minutes, she had to go. It was too risky with everyone in the house for us to lay together. I kissed her once more before she was gone.

My name is Derek Venturi. I am a senior in high school and will be graduating soon. I have the most amazing girlfriend but nobody knows. I mean I wish I could tell the world and show them just how "in love" I am but I can't because by marriage...Casey is my step-sibling. I know what you are thinking but I love her so much more then a step-sister. My dad, George met this women, Nora and she had 2 daughters. We met at a dinner that Nora and my dad had planned and we honeslty clicked right then and there. We both flirted around for a bit but nobody noticed. We have been dating for alittle over two years now but I feel like our parents are getting suspicious but I don't care. We are both almost 18 as graduation comes around in about a month.

Before I knew it I was alseep. I found that out when I woke up and looked at the clock...2 o'clock. As I looked back, I reliezed that Casey had taken her usual spot underneath my arm till 3 o'clock when her phone alarm went off and she scurried off to her bed before our parents woke up. A nightly ritual that had been going on for the last 3 months when we both reliezed that we slept better that way. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to me and fell back asleep with the smell of her shampoo filling my nose.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock as I noticed she had gone. I hit the "off" button and stood up. I walked out of my door and walked by the bathroom, hearing Casey humming a soft song as she took her shower, I hesitated as I listened for a minute then walked downstairs. We had made an agreement that I would eat first and then I could get the bathroom as Casey took a shower and then ate. Our parents wondered for awhile and then just took it as we were maturing into adults. We each did our morning routine and I met her out at my car. We climbed in and headed off for school...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is really short but others will be longer. It may take me awhile to update so places bare with me. Read and Review. Comments and advice are always nice! Till next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

Thanks to everyone who took the time to write reviews. (Thank you ShyGirl07, dramacrazed101, Tpolich, NotAWriter16, Daniixxmarie, princetongirl, and Leaf26 for the nice comments!!!!!) Those are the things that keep me going and update faster. Sorry for the people who reliezed that I made a couple grammatical errors and some other errors in Ch. 1. Hope this chapter is as good as the first! Hope you enjoy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled up in the parking lot and waited behind the other cars to be waved in by the security guard making sure we had paid the fine to have a parking spot on campus by the sticker in the windshield. I waved back as I sped up after seeing his hand wave to me. I pulled in the parking spot and turned off the engine. I turned my head to see Casey looking at me, I pulled her in for one long kiss before we had to part for the whole day. "Derek," Casey giggled my name as she playfully pushed me away after I had gotten carried away and started to nibble on her bottom lip. "Okay, Okay," I said as I kissed her lips one last time and the unclicked her seatbelt for her and then reached for mine. "Thank you," she said as she opened the door and stepped out. I watched her climb out and then did the same after grabbing my keys. We both grabbed our bags out of the backseat and after hugging and saying good bye and agreeing to meet at the car after school, we both went our seperate ways. I watched her till she got to the building and turned around to see me staring at her and after giving me a lil' shake and then walked off. I smiled as I turned around and started walking off towards class.

"Derek, my man," said Sam as he walked up to me and we bumped fists and we started walking towards my locker where I grabbed my books and we both started walking to English. I walked into class and took my seat at my desk as the room started to fill as the first bell rang. Everyone took their seat as the teacher, Mr. Samuals came walking into the room and wrote a "mind bender," as he called them, on the board and told us the first to figure it out would get no homework tonight.

_What is black when you buy it, red when you use it, and grey when you throw it away?_

I thought about it for a minute and I couldn't get it. So I let my mind start to wander, it stopped at the barbecue that we had a couple weekends ago, I got to cook. Wait...

I raised my hand as Mr. Samuals looked curiously at me, I was never the one to have the answer. "Yes, Mr. Venturi?"

"Its charcoal"

"Wro...wait...thats right," he exclaimed suprised as he raised his eyebrows and congradulated me.

I grabbed my notebook out of my bookbag and opened it so I could take the detailed notes that Mr. Samuals had us take from the power point he creates himself because he has the time for that. The period dragged on till he was explaining homework and I put my stuff away. The bell rang and I hurried off to my next class..

Having gym 2nd period may suck for some people but for me, I can't wait for it. I run to the locker room and go to my locker where I change in a hurry and go to wait with my friends by the door. Finally, we are allowed to go into the gym.

I walk in and get a big wiff of the sweat and look around. My beautiful Casey was already out in the gym, sitting against the wall with Emily and some of her other friends. She was wearing a pair of black cheerleading shorts that showed a perfect amount of her legs and a white tank top, her whole outfit showing off her perfect tan. We were playing volleyball and watching her jump for the ball was like a dream. Sometimes I think she shows off for me... The whistle blows and I wink at her as I am pushed towards the locker room and shoved inside.

The bell rings and I start walking towards 3rd period...History. Ugh, more notes. The period passes slowly and then its math. I finish my worksheet with no problem and then start writing a note to Casey...

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Hows your day going? Hopefully better than mine, its been so boreing without you. I heard Nora and George talking about going out for dinner tonight after Lizzie's soccer game and you know they are gonna take Edwin and Marti with them so we'll have the whole house to ourselves! I can't wait! I love you beautiful Casey and I hope you know that. Meet me at the car, we'll take our time going home! _=) _I'll see you after school. I love you._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO..._

_Derek._

I folded the note and put in in my pocket as the bell rang as I grabbed my bag and took the note out of my pocket and placed it in the palm of my hand and made it unnoticable. I saw her and a smile crept across my face. I walked by her and winked. I secretly put the note in her hand and kept walking as she kept walking the other way.

I walked into Ms. Johanson's class, science, where I took my seat next to my lab partner, Andrea. This class always seems to drag by since all Andrea wants to do is flirt with me the whole time. The whole nine yards too...twisting her hair, giggling, saying, "oh Derek." Wow, I can't believe that I used to go for all this shit. Now, its just annoying. But, lunch is next so I get to see Casey.

The bell rang as I quickly grabbed my stuff and bolted towards the cafe. Its pizza day and if you take your time, the lines are out the door. I hurried lunch down and then sneaked to the library and went to the very back row to the very last book and there she was. My beautiful girl waiting for me, sitting against the wall with her head leant against the wall and her eyes closed. I quietly walked up to her and kissed her on the lips as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. We embraced for a long time till the bell rang, just sitting there, holding each other. It is always perfect.

The rest of the day flew by and as the last bell rang, I burst through the classroom door into the hallway and started walking towards my car. I threw my bag in the backseat and unlocked the doors. I took my place leaning against the driver's door as I waited for Casey to meet me here.

I finally saw her walking towards me and I smiled. She looked so beautiful, I ran up to her and grabbed her bags and placed them in the backseat with mine as she climbed in and clicked her seatbelt into place and I did the same. We drove off towards home in silence, suprisingly.

"Hey baby, you okay," I asked as I stopped at a stoplight and turned to face her. "Ya, I'm just alittle out there," she answered, not taking her eyes off of the speck on the windshield. "Wanna talk about it at home," I asked as I took her hand and slowly rubbed my thumb across the back of her hand. She just nodded as the light turned green.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry my chapters have been so short! Hope you liked. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Till next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: I do not own Life With Derek

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm loving the reviews! Thanks a bunch!! They really are helping me write a lot faster and update for ya'll. I'm again sorry that the chapters aren't longer so give me your opinion...do you like the faster short chapter or do you want me to make them longer but it would take me longer to update? Thanks again everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter also...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. "Come on," I said as I unbuckled her seatbelt and then unbuckled mine and started to get out. I knew I wasn't going to get to talk to her unless nobody was home or when everyone had gone to bed. We grabbed our stuff and walked into the house. Casey went straight up to her room while I went into the kitchen and lucky enough for me saw a piece of paper...

_Casey and Derek,_

_Had to leave early for the game. Lizzie had to get a new pair of cleats. There is some leftovers in the fridge. Won't be back till 7 or 8. No parties and get your homework done! Love you guys and stay out of trouble and keep the house clean!_

_Love,_

_Nora and George_

I grabbed a coke from the fridge and went to go sit in my chair. I put on Casey's all time favorite movie, Titanic, knowing she would hear it and be down in a minute. Sure enough, before the movie even mentioned Jack. She came in and stood next to me as I grabbed her wrist and carefully pulled her down onto my lap.

"Hey beautiful, whats wrong," I asked her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me as she snuggled into my chest.

"Someone asked me out today Derek," she mummbled against my chest. "Oh," I murmmered, knowing that that wasn't all she was upset about. "Derek, why can't we tell anyone?"

"Baby, you know that they will think we are freaks because we are step-sibs by marriage," I answered as I stared into her eyes. "I don't care what people think," she argued. "If you really want to tell people, we will."

"You mean that," asked Casey hopefully as she looked deep into my eyes. I nodded. "We'll do it at prom, we'll go together and I promise, everyone will know by the end of the night," I told her knowing that she would trust me. "Thank you Derek, I love you," she said as she hugged me. "I love you too Casey," I said as I hugged her back and then tilted her head up and kissed her ever so softly on her lips. We finished watching the movie together with her on my lap till I heard her stomach growl. "Come on," I said, "Lets go get something to eat."

We walked into the kitchen hand in hand and Casey went to warm up some spagetti while I got plates out and made some of my special garlic bread that she loves. About five minutes later, dinner was done and we were both sitting on my chair as we watched some TV and ate.

Casey brought the plates into the kitchen and put them in the sink. She came back and grabbed a blanket and we both lay on the couch. "Get some sleep," I told her when I saw her eyes drooping. "But," she started as I put my finger to her lips and silenced them. "You are going with Emily tomorrow to buy a dress for prom," I told her as I pushed her eyelids closed and kissed them both.

Within minutes I heard the soft snoring coming from the beautiful girl that used my chest as her pillow. She is so beautiful, so perfect, so amazing. As the show ended, I carefully picked her up and brought her to her room. I sat her on her bed and grabbed a tshirt from the drawers, it was colored the colors of my hockey team and had my number on it. I carefully pulled the shirt she had on over her head and slipped that one on. After it was on I reached behind her and unclapsed her bra, making sure I couldn't see anything because I would never take advantage of her like that and then slipped off her shorts since the shirt was long enough to be a dress on her. I threw all three clothing items in the laundry basket and lay her under the covers. I kissed her forehead and then shut off the light.

I walked back out into the living room and shut off the TV and folded the blanket we had been using and placed it on the top of the couch. I then walked into the kitchen, turned on the radio and then washed the dishes we had used. It was about 8 o'clock and they still hadn't come home so I left a note saying that we were both in bed and then I shut everything off and walked up the stairs and after checking on Casey one last time, collapsed onto my bed and drifted off into dreamland.

**It was prom night and we had just pulled up in the limo I had worked endless overtime hours for. I stepped out and then helped my date out, Casey, we walked hand in hand towards the swinging doors to the large hotel that prom was being held at. We gave the teacher our tickets and walked inside. Everyone watched every move we made. But, I didn't care, I was with Casey, my Casey. It was perfect when...**

"Derek?"

"Derek?!"

"Yeah, what, huh?" I mummbled to the dark shape nudging me. I knew for a fact it wasn't Casey's voice but Lizzie's.

"Whatcha need at...1 in the morning," I asked her turning over and turning on the light.

"Casey is gone, do you know where she went," Lizzie blurted out worried.

I let this seep in for a minute and then jumped up. I ran to her room and there was a tangled mess of sheets where Casey should have been. "I'll go look for her," I volunteered to Lizzie, "Just make sure if Nora and George get up that they don't know. Lizzie nodded as we flew down the stairs and I grabbed my jacket. I waved and ran out the door.

First, I called Emily, maybe she went over there.

"Hello," asked a sleepy Emily.

"Hey, its Derek."

"Derek? Its one a.m. what are you doing..."

"Have you heard from Casey?"

"No," she answered, "last I heard she needed time to relax."

I thought for a minute and then told Emily goodbye after explaining to her what was going on.

I promised to call her in the morning and tell her everything.

I started to run to the lake that I had taken Casey for our first date.

I saw someone sitting there but I couldn't make out who. Yes, yes, it was Casey, laying on a blanket with her cell phone on silent next to her. She was asleep.

"Casey?"

"Huh," asked a half asleep Casey.

"Come on, lets get you home," I said as I reached for her arm and felt how cold it was. She was still only wearing the shirt I had helped her into. I slipped my jacket onto her and grabbed the backpack that she had brought with everything she needed in it. We walked home with my arm around her waist, holding her up and her arms around my shoulders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked...didn't really want to leave you at a cliffhanger just yet because it might be awhile before I can write again because its my birthday and I am gonna be gone for awhile. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again for all the reviews. Till next time...


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note!!

Hey everyone, I just wanted to write real quick and clear some things up...

**One:** Thanks to everyone that wished me a happy birthday! It was a blast!

**Two:** A lot of people have been asking me why she left...its all good. I know I didn't mention it in the last chapter but it will be mentioned in the next. I am camping this weekend with my JROTC Battalion and won't be back till late Sunday night but I will be writing next week hopefully and updating you guys!

**Three:** I only got one comment about the chapters so I am going to keep it at the short chapters, faster updates.

Thanks again everyone!!!

Till next time...


End file.
